


You probably shouldn't get in a relationship with someone who got recommended to you by a guy who bullied you for at least a year

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Biphobia, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Its a human au?, Its not an actually well written thing? Idk, M/M, Physical Abuse, So BAD squeremy relationship, The violence isnt really described but bruises at stuff are mentioned, Theres mentions of attempted rape/non-con but it doesnt happen, ask to tag I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Abusive Human!Squip/Jeremy contentMay or may not turn this into a fully fledged fic in the future.You are free to do so (make it a fic) if you would like. I'm not stopping you.If you do write it, link me at my tumblr, sempiternal-odieux.tumblr.com





	You probably shouldn't get in a relationship with someone who got recommended to you by a guy who bullied you for at least a year

So, everything is cool and fine and there’s this senior in high school to freshman in college age range kind of dude, but probably in the latter range. Fancy ass guy named Samuel Quincy Pearson (S.q.u.i.p) who goes by the nickname. He and Rich had a month long thing in the summer before sophomore year but then hooked him up with a different friend named Kermit and so Rich gives Jeremy Squip’s number.

A'ight so, after some confidence thing he decides, yeah, if I get in a minor relationship with this guy, I’ll probably forget about Christine so he texts Squip.  
They decide to meet up at a mall and Michael kind of third wheels it up to “make sure this person isn’t like, 90 years old! Also I need to pick up something from Spencer’s Gifts.”

‘Hey, I’m behind Payless.’ the text reads  
‘thats ominus’  
’*Ominous. I can help you with your texting grammar, if we get together.’  
And Jeremy shrugs it off. He doesn’t have autocorrect on, and Michael corrects him some times. It’s nbd  
He tells Michael he’s going to hit up the Payless, Michael makes a crack about serial killers but goes to Spencer’s and they split ways.

And there’s this Keanu Reeves looking motherfucker and it’s mildly creepy because yeah, he’s like, def over 18 and that’s a bad sign right from the beginning, but poor Jeremy doesn’t think anything of it, unfortunately.

“You’re Jeremy, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Sa-”  
“Stop there. Friends call me Squip. If we’re going to date, you won’t call me that unless I say you can. Hopefully if we grow close enough, our mindsets will seem almost exactly the same. As if we’re reading each other’s minds. That’s the kind of relationship I’m looking for.”  
“Oh, like X-men?”  
And Jeremy swears he can hear Squip mutter “Jesus, not only is this kid mildly ugly, but he’s a fucking loser, too.” But he’ll deny it for months afterwards.

“Let’s talk over Chili fries, huh?” And the Squip kinda swears but goes with him.  
“S-so, I don’t wanna be rude or anything, but I f-figure I should start out honest. I only took Rich’s suggestion of hit-hitting you up, because I’m going nowhere with the girl I like and I don’t really wanna m-miss out on the teen dating experience. I’m already enough of a, uh, you know, lose- loser.”  
“That’s fine. I’ve been a rebound plenty of times. Used, and everything. But, you’re extremely mature to be up front with me. How old are you?”  
“Uh, 17.”  
“You seem much older than that. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you simply because I’m a few years older. People always freak out about the smallest of age gaps, don’t they?”  
“Uh-uhm, y-yeah, I know my- my mom and, uh dad-”  
“Stop there. You’re stuttering isn’t really attractive. Can you stop?”

**And that’s where everything begins to go to shit. An approximate time from beginning of dating to end? Right at the smack beginning.**

So Squip offers to but a shirt and he’s like “pick one out” and slips out of the shop and finds Michael and he’s like “no worries I’ll take him home” so Michael leaves and he comes back to the store and he chews Jeremy out because “That’s a girls shirt. Don’t act so flamboyant about being gay” and “uh, um, I’m Bi.” “Thats not a real thing. That crush on Christine or whatever her name was, was obviously some heteronormativity bullshit. You’re obviously gay. Besides, I would never date anyone who insisted on being bi. Not only is it fake, but they’re just saying it to have a half assed excuse when they cheat” so Jeremy shuts up about it and goes to try on the Eminem shirt Squip shoves at him instead.

And so, Jeremy, he comes back out to Chloe and Brooke flirting with Squip and Squip says “Hey, let’s have them drive us home.” “Uh, no thanks. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can have Michael drive us.” And the girls are whatever and blow them off and the Squip is just kinda, quietly mad like “Why the hell would you do that?” “Like I said, Michael can already-” “I told Michael to leave because we were on this date thing.”  
“O-oh. Okay.”  
“That was a really fucking terrible move. Are you always like this?”  
“N-no! No, no, I bet I’m better. I’ll just, you know, start listening to you better. I mean, good relationships are built on mutual trust, and everything.”  
“Yeah. I’ll forgive you and pay for the Uber if you buy that shirt. You probably don’t really deserve it as a gift, but hey, it looks really nice on you”  
Jeremy, rushing to buy the shirt: (:

So Squip seems cool, and hey, he’s attractive. Plus he just got the two hottest girls in school all over him in like, two minutes? Jeremy can respect that, and he feels something really good in the praise on the shirt thing, even though he isn’t really into Eminem, and frankly, who is, nowadays? Squip doesn’t seem like the type.

Ggyvy

  
ANYWAYS  
So he call Michael after and he’s like “ya Michael he’s like 20, 21, chill.” And michael isn’t buying it, but fine.  
The dates of Squip and Jeremy is usually a mixture of praise and insults until Jeremy faces a sort of uncaring about it. Like, ya, he’ll let it happen. It’s normalcy. But slowly, the compliments decrease and insults take the place, and so he slowly starts to take it to heart rather than just facing it like “mm. Looks like I don’t deserve compliments to mirror the constructive criticism I better shape up”

Sometimes, in private, weather privacy is defined as only him, or him and Squip, Jeremy will quietly say the insults out loud to himself in the mirror  
The first time Squip really kissed him, like, long and slow on the lips type kiss rather than a peck or whatever, was the first time he repeated “Everything about me makes me wanna die,” with something that they both recognized was sincerity.

And so, Jeremy becomes the one to insult himself, and Squip acts like the Fearsome Protector.  
“You’re fantastic. I care about you so much. I care about you such much more than everyone else. You can trust me.”  
Slowly, slowly..  
“Everybody else thinks about you the same way you do. Except for me. I love you, Jeremy. I love you despite flaws.”

Since Squip is cool with Kermit, who’s cool with Rich, who is cool, Jeremy is cool by association. And so, he’s hanging with cool people. He makes sure no one knows abt the deprecating stuff, because that’s not cool in his words. And he’s not really restricted from hanging out with Michael that much either? He just doesn’t

And he’s at the party, the Halloween party, and Squip gets drunk, and he keeps messing up languages, usually speaking Japanese, and he takes the place of Chloe, kind of, but nobody is coming to get him. And he shoves Squip away because, not right now! Hopefully not ever! and Squip gets angry and he’s drunk and…  
Jeremy blames himself for the black eye he know he’ll be developing. He got Squip angry. He was a little shocked, as was Squip. Nothing really painful had happened, not really.

Jeremy excuses himself to ice his eye and says afterwards, he’s going to head home and he’ll text in the morning.  
And he goes over and his head is swirling, but he knows Squip loves him. He was drunk, and provoked, and Jeremy shoved him anyways. He was the one to get mean first.  
He takes a breath and splashes water on his face and starts opening Medicine cabinets because “maybe Jake has minor pain meds” and he doesn’t realize it, but he’s making a beat with his mouth, and the rhythm is insulting and blaming himself and he’s a little loud on a beat of “I want to die.” And there’s a slightly horrified “Jeremy?”

So, Jeremy turns around, trying to close the medicine cabinet doors but turns too fast and smacks a hand against a door, and so he pauses to hiss in pain, and catch a breath, before looking at the source of the familiar voice. “Michael. Good to see you.”  
“What was that about wanting to die?” Ah. Yeah. Right to the point.  
“It’s just some bullshit I’m feeling lately. Not a big deal, okay?”  
“Alright, fine. We’ll talk about something else. You look like you’re developing a black eye. Where’d that come from?”  
“I tripped up the stairs. I had a couple of drinks and I fucked up and my eye seemed to land right on the crease,” He mumbled.  
“Uhhh huuuh. Okay, that’s a no go too. Why’ve you been ignoring me for a month?”  
“Wa- It has not been a month.”  
“Fine, two and a half weeks. Whatever. You spending too much time with your boyfriend? I bet he helps you with your “problems.” I bet you trip up stairs not cause you’re drunk, but for him.“  
“What are you fucking implying, Michael?”

“He fucking pisses me off the wrong way. He’s like, two years older than you. You called me crying last month cause you felt you’d done something wrong cause he seemed unhappy with you and refused to talk to you. And finally, why are you in here?”  
“It’s for my eye.”  
“How’d you get it?” He asked bluntly.  
“I told you. The sta-”  
“Stop that. What happened before this?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about this..”  
“Man, c'mon. Just tell me what’s up okay. I know you’re lying about this.”  
“I- I’m telling the truth. I’m-’  
“Jeremy, come off it. Why can’t you fucking just-”  
“BECAUSE WE FOUGHT, OKAY! WE FOUGHT! LAY OFF OF IT!” Jeremy shouted, snapping and inturrupting Michael.  
“HE- HE WANTED TO HAVE SEX, I DIDN’T, HE WAS DRUNK, I SHOVED HIM OFF THE BED AND HE GOT ANGRY AND HE PUNCHED ME. WE FUCKING FOUGHT, OKAY?”

Michael gaped at him for a few moments. Shocked. Not at Squip’s actions, but Jeremy’s shouting.  
“Okay, you know what? He’s fucking abusive. I’m getting you out if that relationshi-” he went to grab Jeremy’s arm, but it snapped away and Jeremy looked… angry. Hurt. Betrayed.  
“He is- he is NOT abusive! I don’t know WHY you are trying to control MY relationship, but I am HAPPY. And you know what? Maybe you’re just jealous. Yeah, I said it. You want him all to yourself. Well guess the FUCK what!? I am actually happy for once, thanks to him, and you’re trying to RIP IT APART. Squip cares and loves me more than anyone else did. More than you did. And I see that now. So, Michael Mell. You will never even THINK about coming near me again, now that I know you don’t want me to be happy. Good-fucking-bye, Michael. I hate you.” And then, Jeremy walked out. Michael didn’t even try to stop him. He was too in shock.  
Fuck.  
He had fucked up.

And so, Jeremy went home. He drove home. He made sure to send Squip a quick text telling him of this, and reminding him to grab an Uber. And then, after giving it a few thoughts, he tacked on that maybe Squip could come over. He didn’t want to have sex, but Squip was right about Michael.  
Squip had been saying Michael didn’t want Jeremy to be happy, which is why he didn’t go out of his way to say hi, or why he shot weird glares at Squip picking Jeremy up. Jeremy had been holding onto no, Michael was his best friend for years. He only wanted the best for him. And then, Squip was the best for him. And he was offering himself to Jeremy. And then, Michael redacted his “best for him” shtick and soon as the best turned out to be Squip.  
So yeah, Jeremy cried. His eye hurt like hell. He hadn’t gotten a pain med. He needed some water. Michael sucked. He accidentally made Squip mad and he decided he never wanted Squip to be mad again, for both their sakes.

So, Squip came over, and let Jeremy cry on his shoulder for once. He let Jeremy choke out every insult about Michael and about himself, with Squip encouraging the hate of Michael, but barely soothing Jeremy. The familiar words of “Only I can keep you safe. I’m the only one that really cares about you. I’m the only one that loves you. I’m the only one that ever will love you.” (Jeremy was sure it was supposed to be sweet, that last line, and he had realized it’s sweetness after a bit, but, the night after he said that for the first time, Jeremy had stayed up, staring at the ceiling out of fear because what if Squip left him? Who else would love him then? Not even he could love himself.)  
(Jeremy cried that night.)

So, Jeremy hangs out with the popular crowd and.. kill him, but he had grown to like them.  
He liked how Jake would talk about every pin, how and where and when he got them, and why, and what was every meaning? And he was warm and loud yet quiet at once and he brought Jeremy out of his head.  
He liked how Brooke was so loving. She expressed it in subtle ways, but she threw arms around people, and sleepily gave people kisses on the cheeks, and told funny jokes, and offered sips of her smoothies, and let people play with her hair. She’d always care for you and say “I hope your food tastes good!” And “You get a good sleep last night?” And “I know an easy hangover cure, and no I will not go all Veronica on you, don’t worry.”  
He liked how Chloe was always so protective. Sure she could be a bit mean at times, but he knew the girl genuinely cared for everyone, she just hadn’t grown out if a coping mechanism. She always glared at people that Jeremy had brought up to once bullying him, and making sure nobody made fun of Brooke just because she was so carefree with kisses.  
He liked how Rich always seemed to look on the bright, funny side. Always bribing a positive outlook to pretty much any situation.

He really wished Rich and Jake hadn’t gotten hurt in the fire, and he really wished he knew wheather or not they’d betray him like Michael did.

Rich had done a dumb thing.  
Kermit dared him to drink the original mountain dew red, or burn his clothes and streak. Mt Dew Red was obviously unavailable and the burning clothes accidentally caught onto the floor made of wood and, well, things went downhill. 3 people died. Nobody truly ratted Rich out, and even then, everyone assumed he was on drugs and drunk, and no one had taken pictures. So, Rich didn’t get arrested. Just hospitalized.  
(Which was too bad. After growing up with his dad, he had realized was an abusive relationship looked like. An abusive anything, really. If he hadn’t burned down the house, a different path got featured, Rich helping Jeremy out of the relationship. Too bad that it never happened. He was in the only path, nowadays.)

So my last thing was abt how Rich got holed up in the hospital. Kermit is not necessarily as abusive, but he’s still a few year older and there’s a power imbalance in that relationship.  
MEANWHILE  
Jeremy’s in his relationship, and his popular friends are beginning to catch on, with some of the things Jeremy says.  
Now, rather than taking the Michael approach to this, they all mull it over with each other before proceeding and well, just make sure to let him know they’re there.  
For Squip, Michael blowing up made everything SO EASY to cut him off. Yeah, he cares a lot, BUT he really didn’t handle the situation at softly as he should have. The popular kids though? Persistent.   
They make sure they never pressure Jeremy into anything, and they don’t try to insist that Squip is abusive.  
They lightly point out a few things that don’t sound okay in the relationship and sometimes recommending the those two take a break so they can figure out if they like single or relationship life better. Later in, sometimes Jeremy doesn’t talk to or sit with anyone for WEEKS on end, and they’re a bit frustrated, but they male sure to be people he can text a “hey.. sorry” to and they can get back to where they were.  
Jeremy finds them so amazing and it’s so hard for Squip to convince Jeremy that they hate him when they’re so kind!

It gets really close to the play and Squip says he doesn’t want Jeremy to be apart of it anymore, while Jeremy, slowly taking things about the relationship being bad to heart, retaliates with a no, he likes being in the school play. He enjoys acting! And it’s a fight. A small thing, but also, huge. Squip’s slowly etched his way into Jeremy’s life, right to the roots, and, after seeing how kind and worried his friends are, and how sweet everyone is, he’s finally catching onto shit.  
Well….

They have a big blow up. They fight over it. Badly.  
It ends up with Jeremy cowering in a corner, as the Squip stands directly above him, yelling about he’s worthless. Jeremy has bruises all over his arms and probably his chest, and he’s pretty sure Squip hit his neck.  
He fought back. He can tell because his hands hurt, and Squip’s nose is bleeding.  
Squip stops yelling to take a breath, and Jeremy is realizing how much he hates this. So, he chokes out, “Please, get out of my house, right now. I don’t want you here.”  
To which Squip looks stunned and then seems almost teary.  
“Are you going to break up with me!? I knew this would happen! You must be cheating on me! If you leave me, I’m going to kill myself! You’re my everything! It’s like you’ll be a fucking murderer Jeremy! Why don’t I stay to work things out?”

Amd Jeremy almost starts flat out sobbing because of the pain, and the fear, and the unhappiness, plus, now Squip is threatening to kill himself and does he want that? God, a bad bad bad, or maybe, good, part of him almost wants Squip to do it. To rid himself from the world.  
A huge part of Jeremy wants to beg for forgiveness and say he wants to make up, but he presses a bruise of his, and remembers why it would be bad if he allowed Squip to continue his reign .  
“N-no. Please, get out of my house, right now. Maybe I will call you tomorrow, but we definitely need a break in this damn relationship.” Jeremy is standing. He doesn’t remember pulling himself up. He’s crying, and Squip’s face us locked in a sneer.  
Squip looks… so fucking mad.

Just, flat out rage, and hatred, and he’s making threatening choking holds in front of Jeremy, but, he just grabs Jeremy and shoves him onto the floor, before walking away. He doesn’t say anything as he goes. Jeremy is hurt, and alone, (and it unfortunately makes him think back to his first time with Squip, two weeks after halloween. After, squip just left him without even a comforting touch. He cried when it happened)  
And Jeremy brought himself out of it, getting lost in the memories, and makes a grab for his phone, present time tears threatening to leak out.

So, he grabs the phone.  
And he texts up everyone.   
Brooke, Chloe, Jake (who’s gotten out of the hospital), Jenna, His dad, and even Christine and Michael. He just adds them all to a group chat, and his first and only message is  
‘pleasw. I need ypu all ti come ovdr RIVHT NOW, please. I cabt stop shakibg and cryimg anf Squios gone, hed fuckinj gone and I judt need help, pleasw please pleasd’  
He can’t bother to spell correctly because he was being damn truthful about the shaking and he’s scared. What did he do, godammit?

And so, pretty much everyone is over quick, even Michael and Christine, cause yeah that text isn’t disturbing.   
And Chloe kinda knocks on the door of the basement after catching Michael, Christine, and Mr. Heere up to date on the situation, and goes “Hey, Jere, can we come on down?”  
And there’s this strangled, horrible noise, and then a weak “Yeah,” That’s obviously holding back tears, so they come down, and almost start crying at this site.  
The popular kids come over and help him up from where he was- curled up on the floor in fetal position -and have Mr. Heere get a couple of ice packs for Jeremy.  
It isn’t pretty, and Jeremy won’t stop bawling his eyes out, and it breaks everyone’s heart..

“He just- he- He fucking- He left me, he- left he just left a-and and, and, and and..” the words get blocked out by crying.  
Christine didn’t know this was ever really happening, and Michael hasn’t talked to Jeremy in months, so he doesn’t know if he can comfort him, but he does wipe a few of his own tears away, and passes one of the ice packs to the popular kids.

“He- I- we- we- we had a f-fight a- and he, and he, and i, and, and and..”  
“Start from the beginning of today, sweetie.”  
“W-well, he didn’t want me t-to do the play anymore, and you- guys know how ex-excited I’ve g-gotten for the- the play after the last f-few months, so- so I said no! You kn-know? And- and he, yelled- yelled at me and, well, HIT me. L-like, a lot. A-and then I said he should go, and, and he got r-really unhappy about that, and s-started treating t-to kill him- himself. And I told, ugh, and I told him to go again, and h-he made these threatening gestures and j-just kinda, well, THREW me down. A-and then I texted you all.”

So, it’s a queer relationship, obviously, and so the local police department doesn’t really take the report seriously?  
That’s getting slightly ahead of myself though

Jeremy throws himself into the best play performances he can before he does anything against Squip, but he spots Squip in the audience the third night in the middle of act two and almost throws up on stage.  
He’s shaking when he goes out for the meet and greet thing, but Squip doesn’t show up for pretty much all of it. He finished signing a little girls autograph when he tenses up and sees Squip coming bear him, so, he kinda backs up, and Chloe comes over and and steps in between them, starting Squip down.  
The two lock eyes for a minute until Squip scoffs and turns away, and goes out.   
Jeremy is in shock and mildly hyped up on fear, so he almost hots Chloe when she puts a hand on her shoulder, but he settles down, and tears up, thanking her.

Jeremy and the gang go to the police, and is met with “This kid is a minor! I doubt it was actually abusive. Probably just the teen brain warping everything!” And “The "suspect” was also male? Hmph, gay people.“  
They did eventually get some actual help, due to the pushing of everyone, including Mr. Heere.  
(It takes month and months, but Squip ends up in jail for about 3-5 years, and Jeremy has a restraining order on him, too)

So, after the police and stuff, they bring in a therapist willing to come into the home and deal with like 6 teens (most of which don’t need to be there) because Jeremy doesn’t want to have to talk about this without them listening. So, every Saturday afternoon, most to all of the people come over to the Heere’s house, and then the therapist comes, and they sit quietly while Jeremy talks about everything. Michael finds out how his reaction was bad, Christine finds out about the now dead crush he once had on her, Chloe, Jake, and Brooke find out how much what they were doing meant to him.  
They find out about a lot of things.

Jeremy does online school for Senior year, but everyone comes by and visits often. He really appreciates it.  
He never sees Squip again, thankfully.  
He’s… doing better.

Not great, just.. better than he was, during the relationship.  
And that’s all he wants.  
I’m happy for him.

And so, I suppose,  
The end.


End file.
